Different Dimension (D.D.) Deck
A Different Dimension Deck, also known as a Macro Deck, rely on removing cards from the game. All monsters with D.D. in their names all have effects that deal with removing cards from the game. Because of this, a Different Dimension Deck can't really be defined as a deck to itself since many RFG decks require them. Because of the nature of these decks, they can be very annoying to popular decktypes, namely Lightsworns, Toolboxes, Zombie Decks and Dark Armed Dragon-based Decks, which all rely on cards in the Graveyard. Macro Decks are almost all Return Decks as well, as most of the monsters will remove themselves and finishing the opponent require them to return somehow. Macro Burn/Mill In this kind of deck you use cards from the Mill Deck, along with Macro Cosmos and Banisher of the Light and Banisher of the Radiance, Graverobber's Retribution and D.D. Dynamite. It focuses on removing your opponent's cards from play by milling them. Winning will require you to either mill the opponent out completely or burn their Life Points with D.D. Dynamite and Graverobber's Retribution. This deck also works well with the Iron Chain cards. Macro Monarch Deck Macro Decks are usually run as a hybrid for Monarchs so usually decks like this will be run as Macro Monarchs; there is also another version that abuses the returning power of D.D. Survivor and D.D. Scout Plane, this deck is known as a Macro Synchro Deck, using the tuners Krebons and Rose, Warrior of Revenge to tune with the returning D.D. Survivor(s) and D.D. Scout Plane(s) to get out high powered Synchro Monsters. Cards Spell Cards * Allure of Darknessx2 (only if there are enough DARK monsters) * Chaos End * Chaos Greed * Dimension Distortion * Dimensional Fissurex3 * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnationx3 * Reinforcement of the Army Trap Cards * Macro Cosmosx3 * Karma Cutx3 * D.D. Dynamite * Bottomless Trap Holex3 * Return from the Different Dimension ** Dimension Fusion (Traditional Only) * Dimensional Prisonx3Category:Deck Type Macro Beatstick Deck The macro beatstick deck is a more fine tuned version of the beatdown deck seen above. It is built to be able to take down small creatures, big creatures, and even large groups. Doing so by the means of kill cards and increasingly large creatures. Such creatures as Golden Homunculus, Gren Maju Da Eiza. Monster Cards * D.D. Survivor x2 * Banisher of the Radiance x2 * D.D. Guide x2 * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * D.D. Assailant * D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master * Diskblade Rider * Bazoo the Soul-Eater * D.D. Warrior Lady * Golden Homunculus * Lady Assailant of Flames * Chaosrider Gustaph * Cannon Soldier * Dimensional Alchemist * D.D. Warrior * Exiled Force * Cyber Jar * Morphing Jar * Golden Ladybug * Gren Maju Da Eiza Spell Cards * Enemy Controller x2 * Dimensional Fissure x3 * Lightning Vortex x2 * Light of Redemption * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Dark Core * Reinforcement of the Army * Mystical Space Typhoon * Brain Control * Emergency Provisions * Nobleman of Crossout * Giant Trunade * Soul Release Trap Cards *Doppelganger *Karma Cut *D.D. Dynamite *Sakuretsu Armor *Dust Tornado *Destruction Jammer *Magic Cylinder *Bottomless Trap Hole D.D. Defense Life Line Different Dimension Defense Wall deck is using the biggest defense while remove cards from play. This combo might help you to get the card(s) you need. With this combo, you protect and gain life points while your Gren Maju Da Eiza, Helios Trice Megistus, or Golden Homunculus get power up. This combo works better with Synchron Monsters. You need at least a D.D. Scout Plane or a D.D. Survivor in your fields with Dimensional Fissure, Soul Absorption, and a Scrubbed Raid. You are going to need some Traps and Magic to protect those cards. While the combo is in play you can draw D.D. Dynamite to finish your opponent. Monsters *Banisher of the Radiance *Bazoo the Soul-Eater *Caius the Shadow Monarch *Dark Resonator *D.D. Assailant *D.D. Crazy Beast *D.D. Scout Plane *D.D. Survivor *D.D. Warrior *D.D. Warrior Lady *D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master *Dimension Jar *Gren Maju Da Eiza *Golden Homunculus *Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer *Mobius the Frost Monarch *Umbral Soul *White-Horned Dragon Spell Cards *Axe of Despair *Big Bang Shot *Dark Core *D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation *Dimensional Fissure *Different Dimension Capsule *Heavy Storm *Inferno Tempest *Lightning Vortex *Mystical Space Typhoon *Soul Absorption *Soul Release Trap Cards *Bottomless Trap Hole *Chaos Burst *Dark Bribe *D.D. Dynamite *Defense Draw *Karma Cut *Magic Cylinder *Negate Attack *Return from the Different Dimension *Scrubbed Raid *Trap Hole *Trap Jammer *Torrential Tribute D.D Generations Deck This is a D.D Deck that mostly focuses on the use of higher-powered monsters, such as Golden Homunculus and Gren Maju Da Eiza while protecting yourself with weaker Monsters. This Deck contains cards from the beginning of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Game, however, this Deck also uses modern cards from newer packs, as Different Dimension cards have come out in Duelist Revolution and Photon Shockwave and the such. This Deck's other main focus is biding time with the Summoning of various weaker D.D Monsters, then paving the way for the stronger ones. Angel 07 is a card that is very hard to use with a Deck like this, but it would be used in case your opponent had a card that stopped your combos, like the Trap Card "Imperial Iron Wall". This way, a player would not have to worry about Monster Effects and concentrate on the opponent's Spells and Traps. The serial number of each card will be shown next to the card name to show which Booster Pack or Structure Deck it came in, so that you know which pack or deck to buy for these cards. This Deck has 60 cards in it. Monster Cards *Dimensional Alchemist (Structure Deck: Dark Emperor (SDDE) EN002) *D.D Guide x2 (Shadow of Infinity (SOI) EN014) *D.D Assailant x2 (SDDE EN017) *D.D Warrior (SDDE EN006) *D.D Warrior Lady (SDDE & Structure Deck: Warrior's Strike (SDWS) EN009) *D.D Survivor (SDDE EN014) *D.D Crazy Beast (Dark Revelation 1 (DR1) EN074) *D.D Trainer (DR1 EN217) *D.D Crow (Strike of Neos (STON) EN024) *D.D Destroyer (Duelist Revolution (DREV) EN083) *D.D Scout Plane (Invasion of Chaos (IOC) EN012) *D.D.M - Different Dimension Master (Cybernetic Revolution (CRV) EN032) *Different Dimension Dragon (Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB) EN014) *Dimension Jar (DR1 EN078) *Gren Maju Da Eiza (SDDE EN013) *Golden Homunculus (SDDE EN004) *Banisher of the Light (Dark Beginnings 1 (DB1) EN044) *Banisher of the Radiance (Enemy of Justice (EOJ) EN022) *Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer (SDDE EN007) *Helios - The Primordial Sun (SDDE EN005) *Helios Trice Megistus (Light of Destruction (LODT) EN095) *Chaos Sorcerer (Structure Deck: Dragons Collide (SDDC) EN014) *Dark Catapulter (Duelist Pack 1 (DP1) EN008) *Lightray Grepher (Galactic Overlord (GAOV) EN084) *Tribe-Shocking Virus (Photon Shockwave (PHSW) EN034) *Delg the Dark Monarch (Starstrke Blast (STBL) EN037) *Stygian Street Patrol (Collector's Tin Series 8 (CT08) EN007) *Angel 07 (Yugioh: R Manga Issue 4 (YR04) EN001) *Cybernetic Magician (Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01) EN139) *White-Horned Dragon (Macdonald's Promo Pack 2 (MDP2) EN006) Spell Cards *D.D Borderline (IOC EN040) *Different Dimension Gate (DR1 EN206) *Different Dimension Capsule (Pharaonic Guardian (PGD) EN083) *Burial From a Different Dimension (Structure Deck: Lost Sanctuary (SDLS) EN029) *Dimensional Fissure (Ra Yellow Mega Pack (RYMP) EN081) *Soul Absorption x2 (IOC EN046) *Soul Release (SDDE EN021) *Gravedigger Ghoul (Legend of Blue-Eyes White Dragon (LOB) EN065) *Nobleman of Crossout (Retro Pack 2 (RP02) EN011) *Nobleman of Extermination (Pharaoh's Servant (PSV) EN035) *Chaos End (IOC EN036) *Chaos Greed (IOC EN038) *Grand Convergence (EOJ yor a big fat bum fateysEN046) Trap Cards *D.D Dynamite (SDDE EN035) *D.D Trap Hole (CRV EN057) *Return From the Different Dimension (Exclusive Pack 1 (EP1) EN008) *Different Dimension Ground (STBL EN077) *Escape From the Dark Dimension (SDDC EN040) *Interdimensional Matter Transporter (SDDC EN039) *Bottomless Trap Hole x2 (Structure Deck: Dragunity Legion (SDDL) EN037) *Fiend Comedian (Legacy of Darkness (LOD) EN098) *Disappear (Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE) EN049) *Karma Cut (SOI EN053) *Macro Cosmos (SDDE EN036) *Skull Lair (Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON) EN082) *Graverobber's Retribution (LON EN083) Category:Deck Type